


Закрой за мной дверь

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Юрэй [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mystery, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Хаяме понадобился целый месяц, чтобы прийти к довольно очевидному выводу: с ним случилась любовь с первого каламбура!Кто-то мог бы сказать — а Лео так и сказал, выслушав путаный монолог Хаямы, — что это глупо и нелогично: влюбиться в человека по беспорядочным дневниковым заметкам, ни разу его не видев вживую…Но ведь жить, строго следуя логике, невыносимо скучно!Было написано на OTPW 2.0-2015 для команды Izuki x Hayama team (тема выкладки — ангст/драма).





	Закрой за мной дверь

Усталость растеклась по телу отупляющей тяжестью, замедляя движения, и руки до сих пор слегка дрожали от нервов. Хьюга сделал глоток кофе, едва не обжег язык и отставил чашку в сторону, потом закрыл глаза и стиснул кулаки. В кафе было тепло и шумно, а еще так душно, что по виску щекотно стекала капля пота. Хотелось выйти на улицу, на морозный воздух, вдохнуть его глубоко-глубоко и не выпускать из легких… но при одной мысли об обжигающем холоде Хьюга содрогнулся и передумал. В любом случае, сначала нужно допить кофе, не зря же он за него заплатил.

Зиму Хьюга не любил.

Вместо чашки в руках фантомно ощущался непривычный вес гладкого холодного кубка. Хьюга с трудом помнил, как пережил финальное построение. Все вокруг улыбались нестерпимо широко и хватались друг за друга в попытках разделить недоверчивую радость… а у него при одном взгляде на блестящие серебристые бока кубка, на это материальное воплощение победы, ради которой они одержимо потратили столько времени и сил, возникало стойкое желание не то рассмеяться, не то швырнуть его в стену.

— А чего это ты не с остальными? — вдруг удивленно спросил знакомый голос. — Они там празднуют же!

Хьюга вздрогнул от неожиданности, открыл глаза и с намеком мрачно уставился на самозваного собеседника:

— Я хотел побыть в одиночестве.

Разумеется, никаких намеков тот удобно не замечал, поэтому спокойно уселся напротив и довольно улыбнулся при виде стеклянной чашки с латте.

Ее Хьюга заказал заранее, точно зная, что Изуки обязательно придет.

Какое-то время они молчали, не глядя друг на друга. Из динамиков над головой жизнерадостно звучала какая-то бодрая попсовая песенка, от которой сводило скулы. За окном медленно опадали крупные мокрые хлопья снега. Черный кофе сильно горчил на языке.

Хьюга потер лоб, нахмурился и наконец выдохнул:

— Даже не верится, что мы правда смогли…

В горле запершило, и он кашлянул, не закончив фразы.

Изуки отвлекся от попыток соскрести ложечкой всю пену с латте, медленно кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Это было очень… — он ненадолго задумался, явно подбирая очередной каламбур, и, прежде чем Хьюга успел его остановить, радостно подытожил: — Сейринительно!

Кто бы сомневался, что он обязательно выдаст нечто подобное!

Хьюга подавил желание малодушно застонать, вместо этого нахмурился еще сильнее. Но прежде, чем он успел что-либо высказать, Изуки вдруг посерьезнел, вздохнул, глядя на вечерние городские огни за окном, и признался:

— Я бы тоже хотел поиграть. Жалко, что не смог.

Голос у него был совсем тихий, мечтательный и грустный.

И Хьюга едва смог сглотнуть еще сильнее пересохшим горлом, не в силах оторвать взгляда от его правой руки, висевшей на перевязи. Однако Изуки снова его опередил, не давая произнести ни слова, легко улыбнулся и тряхнул головой, чтобы убрать упавшую в глаза челку:

— Ты не виноват, я же уже говорил! — он щелкнул себя пальцами по гипсу, белому и твердому, и пожал плечами. — Мне самому следовало быть внимательней и как следует смотреть, куда иду…

Хьюга с присвистом втянул в себя воздух, поспешно глотнул еще кофе, поморщился, потому что тот уже успел остыть. И с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не ощущал, напомнил:

— Я обещал, что мы выиграем Зимний Кубок.

— Да. Ты обещал, капитан, — Изуки улыбнулся чуточку шире, так, словно этого для него на самом деле было достаточно.

Официант пронес мимо целый поднос каких-то пирожных, и в воздухе сладко запахло ванилью, прогоняя горечь жженых кофейных зерен. Со всех сторон окружал смутный гул чужих голосов, но Хьюга выбрал уединенный столик в углу, за бамбуковой перегородкой, так что никто не смотрел в их сторону и не мешал.

Он снова прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, повторяя про себя: «Мы выиграли». Облегчения и чувства завершенности после победы почему-то не было. Только усталость.

— Я не знаю, как команда будет теперь, — через силу признался Хьюга, потирая переносицу под очками. — Киеши, придурок, все-таки собирается лечиться нормально, возможно, полетит в Америку. Следующий Интерхай мы вряд ли возьмем. Кагами с Куроко молодцы, но второй раз мы точно не сможем одолеть Поколение Чудес так легко…

Изуки удивленно фыркнул, не давая закончить:

— У тебя очень своеобычные представления о легкости. Я бы даже сказал, очень чудесательные! — он выразительно помахал в воздухе здоровой рукой. — Что за упаднические настроения?! Ты, как всегда, слишком переживаешь из-за всего и сразу, не позволяя себе даже немного расслабиться! Это все еще только в будущем, а сегодня сначала нужно как следует насладиться кубкозавершением и победой, не думая о бедах!

Хьюга удивленно моргнул, глядя на его бледное решительное лицо, потом раздраженно рявкнул:

— Прекрати ты уже сыпать своими идиотскими каламбурами!

Но Изуки словно не услышал и продолжил с важным видом рассуждать:

— И потом, твоим девизом же всегда было «Что нас не убивает, то делает нас сильнее»! На поле баскетбольном пусть противникам нашим будет больно!

Где-то за соседним столиком разбили чашку, судя по звону, но этот звук легко перекрыло бессловесное рычание Хьюги.

— Все, все, уже ухожу! — поспешил заверить Изуки, вставая из-за стола, приподнял в знак прощания воображаемую шляпу и направился к выходу. — Не скучай в одиночестве!

Хьюга устало помассировал виски, чувствуя себя одновременно более тревожно и более спокойно, чем до этого.

Но, кажется, финальное пожелание Изуки его сглазило, потому что через пару минут к его столику решительно приблизился Мибучи из Ракузана, улыбаясь до тошноты сладко.

— О, Джунпей-чан, ты меня ждал?! — наигранно удивился он при виде забытой чашки латте.

— Не тебя, — мрачно буркнул Хьюга, настороженно глядя снизу вверх в хитрые зеленоватые глаза.

Разумеется, Мибучи не послушал, только улыбнулся еще шире и плавно опустился на сидение напротив, закинув ногу на ногу.

Почему Хьюгу окружают такие упрямые и твердолобые люди? По крайней мере, Мибучи хотя бы был один, а не притащил с собой их гиперактивного доставучего форварда.

Длинные ресницы хорошо это маскировали, но так близко все равно стало заметно, что белки глаз у Мибучи слегка покраснели, и при виде этого почему-то стало неловко. Хьюга поспешил спрятаться в чашке, хотя кофе в ней почти не осталось.

— Это была очень хорошая игра, — внезапно объявил Мибучи. — Я хотел сказать спасибо.

Хьюга вздрогнул и посмотрел на него с подозрением, ожидая подвоха. Шумная компания за соседним столиком в этот момент радостно рассмеялась — получилось похоже на закадровый смех в каком-нибудь ситкоме.

— Нам обидно, конечно, — продолжил Мибучи, задумчиво вертя в пальцах длинную прядь волос. — Эйкичи сильно расстроился и съел из-за этого столько порций жареного риса, что даже ему стало плохо. Котаро поначалу тоже расстроился, но он всегда искренне восхищался интересными противниками, так что в то же время он рад за вас. Маюзуми-сан, кажется, слишком впечатлен разительным преображением Сей-чана, поэтому об игре особо не думает. Насчет нового Сей-чана даже опасаюсь чего-либо предполагать…

Хьюга нахмурился, понятия не имея, что ему делать с этой лишней информацией, и прямолинейно спросил:

— А ты?

Мибучи встретился с ним взглядом и улыбнулся чуточку шире, уходя от прямого ответа:

— Неинтересно играть, когда стопроцентно уверен в победе.

— Бедный жребий вечнопобедный, — раздраженно фыркнул Хьюга.

Мибучи посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, отчего раздражение только усилилось. Насколько бестактным будет отработать на собеседнике треху пустой чашкой?

Он сидел лицом к дверям, поэтому краем глаза заметил Изуки. Тот нахально продемонстрировал ему большой палец и вышел из кафе следом за каким-то грузным бизнесменом.

И Хьюга смирился. Конечно, от Мибучи у него было странное ощущение, словно тот непрерывно гладил его против шерсти одним фактом своего существования.

Но на самом деле оставаться в одиночестве Хьюга совсем не хотел.

* * *

Хаяма всегда относился к жизни легко. Он делал то, что ему нравилось, и не особо понимал, зачем метаться и переживать в ситуациях, когда все равно ничего не можешь изменить. Правда, лично у него подобной необходимости просто не было, ведь обычно все как-то само собой выходило именно так, как ему того хотелось, так что Хаяма быстро привык считать себя везучим и удачливым.

Но в этот раз им всем — да, именно что просто не повезло.

Проиграть было невыносимо обидно. Не то чтобы Хаяма ни разу в жизни раньше не проигрывал — но в этот раз вышло как-то особенно неожиданно и непредсказуемо, так еще и Акаши так непонятно поменялся к финалу… Хотя противники у них были классные, отличная команда! Он и сам бы в такой с удовольствием сыграл, ради интереса и для сравнения.

Но долго над чем-то страдать Хаяма просто не умел, поэтому к возвращению домой из Токио уже полностью успокоился и был готов к дальнейшим подвигам во имя баскетбола и не только. Но для начала пришлось совершить подвиг поменьше, а именно — прибраться у себя в комнате по строгому повелению матери. 

К сожалению, в этом деле молниеносный дриблинг помогал плохо. В итоге попытка разобрать вещи привела к тому, что Хаяма развел еще больший бардак, особенно когда просто перевернул и вытряхнул на кровать все содержимое спортивной сумки, которую брал с собой в Токио. Поморщился, сгреб всю одежду сразу в корзину для грязного белья, еще немного потряс сумку, на всякий случай…

И очень удивился, когда из бокового кармана вдруг выпал незнакомый плоский и прямоугольный предмет, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшийся блокнотом. На обложке был изображен мультяшный баскетбольный мяч с выпуклыми черными глазами. Из-за наклеенной сверху голограммы в зависимости от угла наклона мяч то улыбался, то грустил.

Хаяма озадаченно почесал в затылке и только потом вспомнил, как после завершения финального матча увидел этот блокнот возле скамейки запасных и подобрал, вяло заинтересовавшись яркой картинкой. На автомате пихнул в сумку с целью внимательней изучить как-нибудь потом — и благополучно забыл.

Он пролистал блокнот — тот был плотно исписан аккуратным убористым почерком, таким, какой обычно бывает только у девчонок, — и раскрыл на первой странице, огладив ладонью чуть пожелтевшую бумагу. Ровно посередине листа четырьмя вертикальными строчками вилась строфа:

_«Однажды мне сказала лама:_  
По сравнению со мной играешь слабо!  
Что из Тибета, что из шерсти,  
Обламывать умеют ламы!» 

Хаяма прочитал это, перечитал вслух, бормоча слова себе под нос… удивленно моргнул… а потом из него как ударом под дых вышибло короткий громкий смех. Потому что — это же было здорово! И необычно! И… и…

Он окончательно забыл про уборку, уселся прямо на полу посреди беспорядочно разбросанных вещей, подогнув под себя одну ногу, и перелистнул страницу. На следующей текста было больше:

_«Айя говорит, у мамы где-то есть особая записывательная книжечка. И сама Айя тоже никогда не расстается с блокнотом. Так что я решил продолжить семейную традицию._

_Думаю начать с тех ста восьми сборников каламбуров, которые есть у нас дома: буду выписывать все понравившиеся шутки, чтобы их проанализировать и понять, по каким принципам они строятся, а потом начну тренироваться составлять самостоятельно. А еще собираюсь теперь записывать все приходящие в голову идеи и случайные удачно прозвучавшие фразы._

_На самом деле, не знаю, зачем пишу об этом всем сюда: я ведь хочу сделать не дневник, а сборник каламбуров!_

_Но пусть будет вместо введения»._

Чуть ниже другими чернилами и явно позже было приписано:

_«P.S.: Айя утверждает, что мне не хватит терпения. Май тоже в меня не верит._

_Все-таки сестры порой бывают очень осестрительными!»_

Хаяма цокнул языком и согласно кивнул. Он отлично понимал, что такое сестры, у него самого их было целых две, причем обе старшие! И они тоже постоянно в нем сомневались, что также было весьма обидно.

Он повертел блокнот в руках, потирая пальцами чуть шершавую обложку, понюхал — бумага пахла чернилами и сушеными яблоками — с трудом удержался от желания попробовать на зуб. На задней обложке изнутри было размашисто подписано _«Изуки Шун. Личная собственность в наличии»_ и дважды подчеркнуто зеленым фломастером.

Иззззззуки Шуууууун. Хаяма попробовал имя на вкус, покатав на языке, и быстро решил, что ему нравится: оно было звонкое и какое-то по-особенному задорное.

Он переполз с пола на кровать, улегся на животе и раскрыл блокнот наугад где-то в середине.

_«Хьюгу очень раздражает, когда я начинаю каламбурить. За его реакцией наблюдать весьма забавно — он весь раздувается и пыхает паром, так что пару раз было впору сбежать от него на пароме»._ Последняя строчка была перечеркнута, словно автор признал каламбур неудачным. Дальше шла явно впопыхах начерченная схема баскетбольной игры с сильной опорой на центр, а в самом низу листа змеилась приписка простым карандашом: _«Баскетбольный мяч в руках похож на птичье сердце. Он весь пульсирует изнутри и рвется прочь, а если его спасовать как следует, у него обязательно отрастают крылья»._

Хаяма задумался, пытаясь действительно представить себе крылатый мяч. Крылья почему-то выходили орлиные, широкие, с длинными маховыми перьями… Наверное, таким мячом было бы здорово играть!

А потом откуда-то между страниц выпала фотография. Ее края изрядно пообтрепались, посередине проходил сгиб, но снимок был яркий и четкий: два подростка лет пятнадцати на вид в одинаковой школьной форме внимательно смотрели в камеру. В том, что справа, Хаяма через пару секунд с некоторым изумлением признал капитана команды Сейрин — Хьюга, кажется? Получается, уже тогда он был удручающе серьезным, но хотя бы улыбался… а еще волосы у него были заметно длинней, почти как у Лео.

Тот, что слева, в одной руке держал баскетбольный мяч, а другой показывал знак «виктори», чуть прищурившись, словно знал какой-то секрет. На первый взгляд в нем не было ровным счетом ничего необычного, но Хаяма, пристально всмотревшись, с изумлением понял, что на самом деле лицо у него было красивое, как на каком-нибудь портрете в картинной галерее. Наверное, это и есть хозяин блокнота, Изуки? Сзади уже знакомым почерком было подписано: _«После победы в тренировочном матче, третий год средней школы. День Обещания»._

Интересно, как он выглядит теперь? Тоже отрастил волосы? Или, наоборот, обрезал? И что за «день обещания», кто кому что пообещал?!

Хаяма перекатился на спину, широко раскинув руки в стороны, и задумался.

Раз блокнот оказался возле скамейки запасных — должно быть, случайно выпал из сумки, — то этот Изуки наверняка тоже состоит в баскетбольном клубе Сейрин, но почему-то не участвовал в матче. Может, болел? Впрочем, неважно, Хаяма в любом случае был полон решимости это выяснить, и как можно скорее!

Он заинтересовался.

* * *

Они собрались через два дня после финального матча в школьном спортзале, ключи от которого им отдал Такеда-сан. Школа была пустой, темной и холодной, как в дурацких страшилках, и Фурихата испуганно трясся, вздрагивая буквально от каждого скрипа или шороха. Остальным, похоже, тоже было немного не по себе, только Рико самодовольно сияла, не обращая ни на что внимания. Она заставила их хорошенько размяться, погоняв по залу, а потом звонко хлопнула в ладоши и объявила:

— До конца каникул мы уезжаем!

Все переглянулись в некоторой растерянности, прежде чем ее выразил вслух Коганей:

— Ку… куда уезжаем?

Улыбка Рико стала еще шире:

— Разумеется, тренироваться! Рано расслабляться, все только начинается!

Всеобщая растерянность только возросла. У большинства еще не схлынула эйфория от победы, но снова надрываться так скоро никому не хотелось.

Словно прочитав их мысли, Рико прищурилась и уперла кулаки в бедра, умудряясь каким-то загадочным образом выглядеть гораздо выше своих ста пятидесяти шести сантиметров и смотреть на своих игроков сверху вниз:

— А вы как думали?! У нас нет времени праздно почивать на лаврах! Мы единственная школа, у которой есть особое преимущество: у нас в клубе нет третьегодок, поэтому все основные игроки команды остаются… — она ненадолго запнулась, менее уверенно продолжив: — А к лету, возможно, уже вернется Теппей… и будут новички! Но мы должны продолжать тренировки!

Хьюга утер пот со лба рукавом футболки и ненадолго прикрыл глаза, хрипло выдыхая. Он очень сомневался, что Киеши действительно вернется так быстро — дело ведь не только в самой операции, нужно потом пройти полноценный курс восстановления… но тренеру сейчас лучше было не противоречить.

Кагами почесал в затылке, переступил с ноги на ногу и возмущенно выдохнул, судя по всему, вспомнив летний лагерь:

— Что, опять бегать по пляжу?!

— Не зимой, Кагами-кун, — невозмутимо заметил Куроко, отчего стоявший рядом с ним Фукуда вздрогнул, явно забыв о его присутствии. После финального матча Куроко стал еще более тихим и незаметным вне поля, словно вышел на новый уровень фантомности.

Рико согласно кивнула, не переставая улыбаться:

— Именно! Зимой ты будешь бегать в гору, вверх по обледеневшему склону.

Кагами изменился в лице, но на редкость благоразумно промолчал. Может, потому что Куроко вовремя пихнул его кулаком в бок.

— Но куда именно мы поедем? — задал резонный вопрос Цучида. — На период каникул наверняка уже все везде забронировано…

— Поэтому я и собрала вас, чтобы обсудить перспективы, — сообщила Рико, доставая из сумки папку с бумагами и буклетами. — У меня есть несколько идей, папа поможет договориться в случае такой необходимости, но, возможно, у кого-то из вас будут свои варианты?

Хьюга слегка нахмурился, поправляя очки. С одной стороны, уезжать сейчас ему никуда не хотелось… но с другой — сменить обстановку, хоть ненадолго, было бы неплохо.

Игроки снова переглянулись, и слово опять взял Коганей, как самый нетерпеливый и, кажется, сохранивший больше всего энергии.

— А давайте в Юзаву?! Там отличный курорт и спорткомплекс с горнолыжной трассой, мы с Митобе ездили туда пару лет назад! — он нетерпеливо приплясывал на месте, словно готов был в любой момент сорваться с места и добираться в Юзаву бегом. — Можно на лыжах покататься! И на сноуборде! Будет круто!!!

Митобе утвердительно закивал, поддерживая идею, когда Коганей нетерпеливо подергал его за край футболки.

Хьюга замер, чувствуя, как в животе сворачивается неприятный холодок, хотя между лопаток щекотно стекали капли пота. Школа за пределами спортзала вдруг показалась еще более пустой и тихой.

— Хмм… А это неплохой вариант, — задумчиво протянула Рико, постукивая себя указательным пальцем по подбородку.

Изуки с интересом заглянул через ее плечо в папку и выдал:

— У баскетбола на снегу должно быть какое-то свое особое название… Сноубол? Баскетсноу? О, а можно ведь тренироваться снежками вместо мячей!

Хьюга усилием воли заставил себя проигнорировать очередную его глупость и осторожно произнес, не желая привлекать к себе лишнее внимание, но не в силах промолчать:

— Мне бы не хотелось ехать в горы.

Внутри ощущалось странное напряжение, словно его натянули до предела, как струну, и со всей силы дернули, проверяя — порвется или нет?

Рико перевела на него удивленный взгляд, озадаченно моргнула… а потом поспешно переменила решение:

— Да, прости, конечно! Ты прав… придумаем что-нибудь другое! — она принялась торопливо листать буклеты, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды команды. — Я знаю отличный лагерь неподалеку от Канагавы. К тому же, там есть шанс встретиться с Кайджо, а нам бы пошла на пользу пара тренировочных матчей с ними!

Кагами тут же заметно воодушевился, несмотря на комментарий Куроко:

— Я не уверен, что Кисе-кун сможет играть ближайший месяц, он ведь повредил лодыжку.

Остальные принялись обсуждать, с кем еще можно было бы провести тренировочные матчи, и Хьюга облегченно выдохнул, как можно незаметней утирая холодную испарину. Изуки смотрел на него очень внимательно, и пришлось буркнуть в свою защиту:

— Горы зимой — плохая идея.

Разумеется, всерьез его слова не восприняли, потому что Изуки тут же усмехнулся, объявив:

— Ничто не может сравниться по степени ужасающести идеи с твоей прошлогодней прической! — он со смехом увернулся от пинка, потер так и не зажившую ссадину на щеке, слегка поморщился и уже серьезней предложил: — Может, лучше пригласить Шутоку?

Остальные его не услышали, занятые своим спором. Хьюга набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и повторил:

— Эй! Можем позвать Шутоку!

Изуки за его спиной пробормотал что-то про «толк Шутоку», явно сочиняя очередной каламбур, и Хьюга вдруг понял, насколько от него устал.

Правда, Мибучи готов был поспорить с ним в степени вызываемого раздражения. Они в итоге неплохо посидели тогда в кафе, Мибучи оказался интересным собеседником, когда не кривлялся и не манерничал… но после этого он начал регулярно присылать дурацкие сообщения с еще более дурацкими смайликами — Хьюга уже страшно жалел, что все-таки согласился дать ему свой номер телефона.

* * *

Зима в этом году выдалась на удивление снежная. Холодно не было, но тонкий белый покров скатертями застелил крыши и вуалью повис на голых черных ветках деревьев. Это было красиво, но мокро, а еще колесики скейтборда сильно буксовали в слякотном месиве, покрывшем асфальт. Пришлось идти в самый дальний от дома парк, где лучше расчистили дорожки.

Других скейтбордистов в такую погоду не было, и Хаяма катался в одиночестве, заполучив в личное распоряжение всю площадку. Поначалу это было весело и круто, потому что так ведь можно смело рассекать по диагонали и резко поворачивать в любую сторону, а еще не нужно ждать своей очереди на трамплине… но довольно быстро стало скучно.

Хаяме нужны были зрители. Он отработал верчение, ни разу не сбившись, потом даже разок спрыгнул с трамплина, сделав сальто, хотя при приземлении едва не поскользнулся. Нет, все-таки зимой лучше кататься на сноуборде, а не на скейте… надо будет обязательно как-нибудь попробовать! А вообще — было бы здорово найти напарника для катания! Чтобы было, перед кем показывать трюки и с кем соревноваться на скорость и ловкость.

Интересно, а Изуки умеет кататься на скейте? А если нет, может, он тогда согласится, чтобы Хаяма его научил? Правда, учить никого Хаяма никогда не пробовал… но наверняка это будет не менее весело, чем баскетбол!

Да и в баскетбол с Изуки тоже было бы неплохо сыграть — он очень здорово про него писал и явно сильно любил.

Блокнот Хаяма теперь всюду таскал с собой в рюкзаке — боялся потерять, но в то же время постоянно хотелось, чтоб он был под рукой. Так ведь в любой момент можно раскрыть наугад и что-нибудь прочитать! А это всегда очень настроениеподнимательно!

Хаяма остановился, еще раз повторил про себя придумавшееся слово и довольно улыбнулся. Вот, у него уже тоже начали получаться каламбуры!

Он читал блокнот не по порядку, а произвольно открывал на случайном развороте. Мог бы легко проглотить за один вечер, но совершенно нехарактерно для себя пытался растянуть удовольствие и просматривал всего по две-три страницы в день.

Например, вчера он неожиданно наткнулся на запись с хорошо знакомым именем: _«Хьюга сегодня ходил на матч «Якши» Мибучи, вернулся невероятно возмущенный тем, что тот оказался недостаточно, скажем так, мужественным. Я смиренно выслушал все его душевные излияния, ибо таково бремя, которое приносит звание «лучшего друга», и даже самоотверженно удержался от каламбуров. Но тут не написать не могу: столь яростные отрицания не могут не наводить на мысли об отрицательности этого отрицательного мнения!»_ Пассаж про «отрицательность» Хаяма не очень понял, но, наверное, все равно надо будет рассказать потом Лео, сестренка наверняка обрадуется! Вроде бы теперь они с Хьюгой общались по переписке…

Сразу за этой записью следовала одна из немногих серьезных заметок: _«Сегодня мы с Хьюгой пообещали друг другу, что в старшей школе обязательно выиграем Зимний Кубок!»_ Помимо нее на листе больше ничего не было, и иероглифы казались какими-то особенно угловатыми и решительными, процарапавшими лист почти насквозь, — должно быть, ручка плохо писала. Неудивительно, что Сейрин так обрадовались победе! Проиграть им таким было даже уже не очень жалко.

А потом Хаяма случайно наткнулся в блокноте на упоминание себя. Даже не поверил сначала, потер глаз и на всякий случай ткнул пальцем в строчку. Но нет, слово «Райджу» никуда не делось и даже не смазалось.

_«Наша команда в итоге не прошла на Межшкольные. Но мы все равно ходили на все игры, и мне очень запомнился Хаяма Котаро. Он правда невероятно быстрый и молниеносный… и в чем-то котярообразный… Тренер недавно говорил про «звериный дух» некоторых игроков, и мне кажется, что Райджу подошел бы гепард._

_Его называют одним из Некоронованных Генералов, как и Мибучи, а с ними Киеши, Небую и Ханамию — это звучит так, будто они пять пиратских баронов, которые сошлись в морском бою в стремлении потопить корабли друг друга. Сейчас все чаще говорят про Поколение Чудес, но Генералы кажутся мне более генеральными и победительными, потому что они больше похожи на настоящих людей»._

Хаяма перечитал эту запись дважды, все еще не очень веря, что такое совпадение возможно, потом с изумлением почувствовал, что, кажется, у него покраснели щеки, но совершенно не понял, почему бы вдруг! Да и вообще все это на самом деле неудивительно, он известный игрок, так что вполне естественно, что Изуки его знает… А все равно было приятно, как-то по-особенному глубоко внутри.

Вспомнив об этом теперь, Хаяма невольно раздулся от гордости и от избытка эмоций сделал еще одно сальто. Потом решил немного передохнуть, плюхнулся на заснеженную скамейку, принялся рыться в рюкзаке… и с досадой обнаружил, что забыл взять бутылку с водой. Придется ехать к ближайшему магазину.

Он кое-как отряхнул скейт от налипшей слякоти и погнал к выходу из безлюдного парка, решив на пробу разогнать максимальную скорость, раз была такая возможность.

И как раз в этот момент с боковой дорожки шагнула маленькая сухонькая старушка, очевидно, решившая сократить дорогу через парк. Хаяма от неожиданности едва успел сориентироваться, обогнул ее по кривой дуге и затормозил где-то в цепких мокрых кустах, рухнув на колени. С трудом выпутался, выскочил обратно на дорогу и торопливо поклонился:

— Прошу прощения!!!

Она удивленно посмотрела на него, подслеповато моргнула, по-птичьи склонила голову набок и поучительно изрекла:

— Если будешь так быстро и безоглядно бегать, однажды упадешь и сломаешься!

А потом невозмутимо продолжила свой путь, шаркая подошвами по грязному асфальту. Хаяма с недоумением посмотрел ей вслед, почесывая в затылке. От этих слов пробрало неприятным холодком — наверное, куртка все-таки успела промокнуть в снегу. Надо вернуться домой и переодеться.

Если б Изуки был здесь, то, наверное, мог бы сказать, что Хаяма продемонстрировал «сломительный напор», но вовремя «преломил ход событий». Ну или что-нибудь такое, только более удачное!

Хаяма последнее время все чаще ловил себя на том, что стал воображать возможную реакцию Изуки на те или иные события, а пару раз и вовсе вел с ним мысленный диалог, пытаясь представить его голос: какой тембр, он говорит тихо или громко, может, чуть шепелявит, или наоборот звучит звонко и задорно, а как он смеется?

К счастью, скейт не сломался, только немного погнулась передняя подвеска. Вроде дома оставалась еще запасная… Хаяма вздохнул, зажал скейт под мышкой и зашагал к выходу из парка, снова возвращаясь мыслями к Изуки.

Он ведь даже вчера после долгих поисков наконец отыскал его страничку на Фейсбуке, но там была всего пара фотографий и несколько каламбуров.

Хаяме очень нравилась живая, чуть ироничная — и самоироничная — интонация всех записей в блокноте. Он буквально слышал в голове, как именно должны были произноситься все каламбуры, и чем дальше, тем все сильнее заинтересовывался личностью, которая сквозила в каждой строчке. И познакомиться с Изуки хотелось все больше, они просто совершенно точно подружатся!

К тому же, надо бы все-таки вернуть блокнот хозяину, а то нехорошо как-то. На собирание и придумывание этой коллекции шуток явно ушло немало времени, Изуки наверняка расстроился, что потерял свою особую записную книжку…

Надо будет спросить совета у Лео.

* * *

Изуки исправно появлялся на каждой тренировке, хотя только мешал и отвлекал своими бесконечными каламбурами.

Обычно Хьюга реагировал на это нормально, но в тот день привычный градус испытываемого раздражения почему-то резко возрос. Хьюгу нервировало все, начиная от слишком громких звуков и заканчивая случайными прикосновениями товарищей по команде, когда они пытались перехватить друг у друга мяч. Под кожей что-то постоянно чесалось и словно рвалось наружу, но главное — по-прежнему никуда не делось чувство странной удручающей опустошенности, которое мешало ощутить долгожданную радость от победы.

Может, потому, что Киеши все-таки уехал, даже не дождавшись конца учебного года, и команда чувствовала себя осиротевшей. Хьюга поправил очки, прицелился и, не рассчитав силу, слишком сильно толкнул мяч ладонью. Тот задел кольцо, но все-таки проскочил в корзину.

Треклятый Изуки словно специально выбрался именно этот момент, чтобы прочитать его мысли и печально вздохнуть, чуть щурясь на свет ламп:

— Безотцовщины мы теперь совсем остались, как же так, — он оперся локтем на ящик с мячами и выразительно цокнул языком, когда следующий мяч неудачно отскочил от щита. — Хьюга, снова вся надежда на тебя! Не вздумай свалиться от чрезмерного усердия, а то мы останемся еще и… хмм… безматеринщинами!

Только отчаянным усилием воли удалось сдержаться и не огрызнуться в ответ. 

Где-то за спиной с азартными возгласами гоняли по полю первогодки, соревнуясь, кто сумеет забить, обойдя Кагами. У стены Митобе помогал размяться Коганею, Цучида же сильно простыл еще в тренировочном лагере и на прийти сегодня не смог.

Хьюга упрямо продолжил отрабатывать трехи, с переменным успехом, потому что мысли постоянно куда-то расползались и отвлекали от тренировки. Вскоре это заметила и Рико тоже, неодобрительно окликнула:

— Хьюга-кун, сосредоточься!

Изуки покачал головой и поддержал:

— Да, Хьюга, сосредоточься!

И Хьюга не выдержал, стиснул кулак и процедил:

— Изуки, заткнись!

Привычная фраза сорвалась с языка сама, коротко и зло, на выдохе.

Куроко оглянулся, внимательно посмотрел обычным для него нечитаемым взглядом, но ничего не сказал и повернулся обратно, отдавая пас Кагами.

Изуки рассмеялся, однако все-таки послушно заткнулся и отошел в сторону.

Хьюга привычно задержал взгляд на его перевязи, поджал губы и отвернулся, с остервенением вколачивая мяч в пол, так, что доски натужно скрипели под линолеумом.

Значительно позже, когда они все неуклюже вывалились из раздевалки, усталые и голодные, Рико оценивающе оглядела их со всех сторон, обойдя по кругу, как музейные экспонаты, и снизошла до похвалы:

— Молодцы, хорошо потренировались!

— Ага, как только руки не оторвались, — пробормотал себе под нос Хьюга, поправляя перекрутившуюся лямку сумки.

Кагами покосился на него, нахмурился и со свойственной для него прямолинейностью начал:

— Капитан, твоя любовь к странным каламбурам…

И у Хьюги в этот момент буквально перед глазами потемнело, он скрипнул зубами и, не дав ему договорить, рявкнул, буквально выплевывая слова:

— Я ненавижу каламбуры!

Как этому первогодке такое вообще в голову прийти могло?! Это же немыслимо совершенно, он никогда!..

Кагами явно не ожидал, что его слова вызовут такую буйную реакцию, даже отступил на шаг в растерянности. Хьюга снова скрипнул зубами, ни на кого не глядя, и, забыв про то, что собирался поужинать вместе со всеми, ломанулся к выходу из школы, буквально ощущая, как от него во все стороны летят искры.

А вечером назойливый Мибучи написал, что с ним зачем-то хочет увидеться Хаяма.

* * *

После того, как Хаяма наконец дочитал — и перечитал снова с самого начала — весь блокнот, он с трудом дождался ближайших выходных, чтобы наскрести все накопленные карманные деньги и без малейших сожалений потратить их на билет на синкансен до Токио.

За окном стремительной полосой проносились серые зимние пейзажи, и Хаяма следил за ними, ничего толком не видя и уносясь мыслями далеко вперед. Всю дорогу он нетерпеливо подергивал коленом, потому что усидеть спокойно не было никаких сил, и поглаживал пальцами обложку блокнота. Он уже, наверное, раз десять с утра перечитал одну из последних записей, потому что она невероятно льстила самолюбию и внушала надежду: _«Может быть, в старшей школе доведется как-нибудь встретиться на площадке с Райджу. Интересно, смогу ли я разглядеть его движения — или на молнию лучше пристально не смотреть, потому что можно этим привлечь ее внимание?»_

Правда, баскетбольный мяч Хаяма захватить забыл, потому что собирался впопыхах, но наверняка ведь у Изуки найдется свой? Они обязательно сыграют! Несколько раз! А потом погуляют по городу! А вечером, может быть, даже получится напроситься в гости… И потом они продолжат общаться по переписке, будут ездить друг к другу на выходные… а может, в итоге даже поступят в один университет и окажутся в одной команде! Хаяма, конечно, понимал, что строит слишком далекоидущие и грандиозные планы, но… От жадного предвкушения предстоящей встречи все просто сжималось внутри!

Никогда раньше он не заинтересовывался каким-то человеком так сильно — а тут словно заглянул в мысли и душу другого, и, наверное, не стоило так делать, невежливо читать чужие дневниковые заметки… но как тут было удержаться и вообще?!

Хаяме понадобился целый месяц, чтобы прийти к довольно очевидному выводу: с ним случилась любовь с первого каламбура!

Кто-то мог бы сказать — а Лео так и сказал, выслушав путаный монолог Хаямы, — что это глупо и нелогично: влюбиться в человека по беспорядочным дневниковым заметкам, ни разу его не видев вживую…

Но ведь жить, строго следуя логике, невыносимо скучно!

Хаяма из-за непривычной нервозности слишком сильно укусил себя клыком за нижнюю губу, вздрогнул и крепче стиснул в пальцах твердую обложку.

Последняя запись была какая-то оборванная, наверное, Изуки на что-то отвлекся и не успел дописать пришедшую в голову мысль до конца, а потом потерял блокнот.

_«Чтобы куда-то войти, нужно, чтобы тебе сначала открыли дверь. Но еще важнее, чтобы ее за тобой потом закрыли: тогда ты останешься внутри и…»_

* * *

К концу января снег наконец перестал срываться и установилась более привычная для Японии погода. На улице было сухо и довольно холодно, а по утрам обычно светило яркое солнце, хотя на следующей неделе обещали непрерывные дожди.

Дыхание вырывалось изо рта струйками белесого пара, тая в воздухе. Мяч глухо ударялся о шероховатое покрытие, плохо пружиня, но Хьюга из упрямства не собирался возвращаться домой так быстро. В конце концов, свой редкий полностью свободный от домашних обязательств и каких-либо встреч выходной он имел право потратить так, как хотел! А хотел он ни о чем не думать и вообще хотя бы на время забыть об окружающем мире. Поэтому с утра пораньше подхватил мяч и в одиночестве отправился на стритбольную площадку неподалеку от школы.

Ему было не по себе после внезапной вспышки накануне, вдобавок он ощущал вину перед товарищами по команде, но пока просто не знал, как извиниться и объяснить, почему он так отреагировал.

Сегодня все трехи четко влетали в кольцо — без противника тренироваться было не так интересно и сложно. От интенсивной физической нагрузки довольно быстро стало жарко, и он скинул на скамью куртку с шарфом. Холодный воздух обжигал и без того разгоряченное лицо. Хьюга остановился, оттянул ворот свитера, отстраненно подумал, что такими темпами наверняка простынет… и повел мяч в обход воображаемого противника. Сделал финт, увернулся и снова забил. Сначала он представлял, будто играет против самого себя, но довольно быстро и как-то сам собой этот противник-невидимка превратился в Мибучи, кривившего губы в довольной улыбке. Да что за ерунда такая?!

В какой-то момент его уединение нарушил Изуки: прислонился спиной к сетке неподалеку от кольца и подозрительно молчал. Хьюга очень старался не смотреть в его сторону.

К сожалению, тренировочный лагерь в итоге тоже не принес разрядки и облегчения. Напряжение копилось слишком долго, чтобы теперь можно было так просто от него избавиться, по одному желанию.

Он забил снова, и в тот же момент в животе надрывно заурчало от голода. Проклятье, кажется, он забыл позавтракать… и пообедать тоже…

— Такими темпами однажды ты съешь самого себя, как Уроборос, — не замедлил прокомментировать Изуки, который, разумеется, услышал. И лицо у него стало такое задумчиво-одухотворенное, каким оно бывало всегда, когда он готовился выдать очередной замудренный каламбур, подобный откровению свыше.

Но Хьюга опередил его, подобрал подкатившийся к ногам мяч, подбросил на ладони и устало выдохнул:

— Изуки… заткнись.

А в следующее мгновение площадку огласил восторженный вопль, такой громкий и внезапный, что Хьюга от неожиданности швырнул мяч совсем не туда, куда собирался.

— Изуки?! Он здесь? Правда?!

Выскочивший из-за ограды рыжеватый парень едва успел увернуться от летевшего ему прямо в лицо мяча, согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени и хрипло пытаясь отдышаться. Потом выпрямился и нетерпеливо заозирался по сторонам, чего-то высматривая:

— Он куда-то отошел, да? Ты ведь с ним только что разговаривал, да?!

Хьюга настолько удивился, что даже не сразу признал в нем Хаяму из Ракузана. Тот так запыхался, будто бежал всю дорогу от Киото, волосы стояли дыбом, и взгляд был какой-то диковато-шалый.

— Эй, Изуки, выходи! — вдруг восторженно завопил Хаяма во все горло, широко раскинув руки.

И Хьюга в это мгновение почувствовал себя так, словно падает во что-то глубокое и темное, откуда уже не будет возврата. В груди все оборвалось, в ушах зазвенело, и до конца не верилось, что он расслышал правильно, не может ведь такого быть, это было бы слишком… слишком…

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — с трудом выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы, пытаясь сдержаться, хотя внутри все клокотало и бурлило, словно перед взрывом.

Хаяма посмотрел прямо на него и широко улыбнулся:

— Здорово, что я тебя отыскал, а то сначала пришел к тебе домой, а твоя мама точно не знала, куда ты ушел. Сестренка сказал, что мне стоит лично с тобой поговорить! — он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и с неприкрытой надеждой выпалил: — У тебя есть друг! Он такой, очень каламбуристый и наблюдательный, а еще он разыгрывающий, и я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как он играет! А еще он любит кофейный мармелад, я специально купил пять пакетов, и собак он тоже очень любит, и я тоже их люблю, так что было бы здорово сходить вместе в питомник для бездомных животных. И, в общем, я очень-очень хочу, чтобы ты нас познакомил! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Хаяма выдал этот полный энтузиазма монолог на одном дыхании, но его слова, торопливые и неуместные, никак не желали складываться в осмысленную картину, распадались на бессвязные отдельные фрагменты. Это нелепое беспорядочное описание… кто это? Это ведь не может быть… потому что…

Изуки смотрел на распинающегося Хаяму с растерянным изумлением, прижав пальцы к губам. Тому достаточно было просто повернуть голову немного вправо, чтобы его заметить.

Хьюга с присвистом через силу вдохнул и лаконично произнес, хотя горло, судя по ощущениям, стиснуло невидимой удавкой:

— Это невозможно.

Звон в ушах стал еще громче, как перед обмороком, и в то же время вдруг захотелось громко рассмеяться от безумной нелепости происходящего.

Хаяма озадаченно замер, закрыл рот и обиженно воскликнул:

— Но почему?!

И Хьюга с новой силой почувствовал, как ярость поднимается внутри черной нерассуждающей волной, и вдруг нестерпимо захотелось хоть кому-нибудь причинить такую же боль, какую испытывал он сам.

И Хьюга взорвался. Криво усмехнулся и сказал, холодно и спокойно:

— Потому что он мертв.

И сам едва не подавился после этих слов, впервые осознанно произнесенных вслух.

Над площадкой повисла оглушительная тишина, густая и вязкая, как паутина. А может, Хьюга просто наконец-то оглох.

Пытавшийся что-то достать из рюкзака Хаяма оцепенел, медленно выпрямился. Непонимающе захлопал ресницами, как глупая пучеглазая рыба, и с трудом выдавил:

— Ч-что?..

Хьюга усмехнулся еще шире, показывая зубы и крепко стискивая кулаки:

— Он мертв. Умер. Погиб, — в груди снова все больно сжалось, уже привычно, и он выплюнул почти с ненавистью: — Его больше нет, понятно?! Ты опоздал на два года! Так что убирайся и не смей больше повторять его имя!

Изуки выпрямился, посмотрел прямо на него, с мягким укором, и негромко попросил:

— Хьюга, не надо так. Он не виноват.

«Зато я — виноват», — безжалостно колотилось в голове. Беспорядочно билось, как вышедшее из строя сердце.

Сквозь полупрозрачную грудь Изуки можно было разглядеть сухие зимние ветки.

Хаяма снова моргнул, нелепый и взъерошенный. Растерянный шок на его лице постепенно сменялся ужасом, пока оно не побледнело так, что на носу проступили редкие веснушки.

— Но… Но как же… — просипел он, и Хьюга по глазам видел, что Хаяма не сомневается в правдивости его слов, но при этом не может до конца поверить. — Его блокнот… я думал, он его на матче потерял…

Он снова заскреб по своему рюкзаку и наконец извлек из бокового кармана небольшой прямоугольный предмет. Хьюга прищурился и с отстраненным удивлением признал обложку с баскетбольным мячом.

Так вот куда он делся.

— Блокнот потерял я, — сухо признался Хьюга, чувствуя себя странно опустошенным и одновременно натянутым до предела. — Носил его с собой всегда, как талисман на удачу и напоминание… Думал, что куда-то спрятал у себя в комнате. Можешь оставить себе, мне не нужно больше.

Последние слова вырвались из горла сами, неожиданные и предательские.

Хаяма как-то выцвел и поблек, будто в нем разом иссякла вся энергия — как проткнутый иголкой воздушный шарик, бесполезный и вялый. Он во все глаза смотрел на Хьюгу, словно ждал какого-то чуда, и от такого взгляда стало настолько невыносимо, что просто невозможно было дольше оставаться в этом месте, где сетка площадки сжималась вокруг них, как ловушка для птиц.

И Хьюга побежал.

Он опомнился только спустя пару кварталов, задыхаясь до хрипа, привалился к ближайшей стене и сполз по ней на тротуар, обхватив голову руками. Ноги больно гудели, из носа текло, а еще без куртки быстро стало холодно — во всяком случае, Хьюга сказал себе, что дрожит, крупно сотрясаясь всем телом, именно поэтому.

Изуки медленно подошел, сел рядом, так близко, что почти можно было почувствовать тепло его плеча.

Хьюга шевельнулся, потер ребром ладони глаза, едва не сбив с носа очки, и глухо попросил, не глядя на него:

— Уйди. Тебя не существует.

Сквозь плотное полотно туч снова показалось солнце, коснулось лица холодными зимними лучами.

Изуки вздохнул, откинулся затылком на стену и улыбнулся, грустно и почти жалко:

— Я рад, что ты это наконец-то понял.

* * *

В январе на третьем году средней школы их команда поехала в тренировочный лагерь в горах. Там было шумно и весело, даже несмотря на то, что Хьюга совершенно не умел кататься на лыжах. Тренировки не были особенно тяжелыми и изматывающими, скорее, тренер устроил им небольшие каникулы, возможность последний раз отдохнуть всем вместе перед поступлением в старшую школу.

А ночью накануне отъезда они с Изуки тайком выбрались из отеля и отправились выше в горы, за пределы раскатанной лыжной трассы. Он уже не помнил, зачем — то ли они хотели посмотреть на звезды, то ли с кем-то поспорили, что смогут проскользнуть мимо сопровождающих незамеченными.

Воздух был очень холодным, от мороза пощипывало щеки и уши. Склон оказался жутко скользким под пушистыми снежными сугробами, и они постоянно поддерживали друг друга, хотя Изуки в шутку пихался. 

Где-то вдалеке им померещился необычный синий огонек, они захотели проверить, что это, пошли в ту сторону.

И заблудились. А потом Хьюга сильно подвернул ногу, запнувшись о спрятанный под снегом камень. Изуки обеспокоено суетился вокруг, что-то бессвязно болтал, пока наконец Хьюга не рявкнул на него от боли и раздражения, не в силах подняться с холодного скалистого уступа. В тот момент он был уверен, что вся дурацкая затея оправиться на ночную прогулку принадлежала именно Изуки!

Он так и не понял до сих пор, что тогда произошло на самом деле. Кажется, Изуки пытался найти обходной путь, более широкую тропу, чтобы они могли спуститься ниже по склону вдвоем в обнимку, потому что идти сам Хьюга не мог…

А в следующее мгновение был острый вскрик, треск еловых веток и звук приглушенного тяжелого удара. И тишина, пугающая и одинокая.

Хьюга не помнил, как спустился ниже, наверное, на чистом адреналине. Горы вокруг были высокими, молчаливыми и пугающими, а еще темнота превращала мир в какое-то совсем чужое и чуждое пространство, в котором людям не было места.

Дальше все запомнилось, как в густом мутном тумане, словно он заснул зачарованным сном, от которого невозможно проснуться.

Изуки неподвижно лежал на снегу, едва слышно постанывая. Правая рука у него оказалась вывернута под неестественным углом, кожа на щеке была содрана, словно наждачной бумагой, а волосы стали липкими от крови.

Хьюгу стошнило от страха, но потом он решительно подполз ближе и принялся расчищать от снега участок земли за большим валуном, чтобы защититься от ветра. Он не был уверен, что Изуки в таком состоянии можно двигать, но оставлять его лежать так надолго точно недопустимо! Если б не подвернутая нога, он смог бы спуститься обратно к лагерю, дотащить Изуки на спине…

Когда они наконец устроились в импровизированном укрытии, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу плечами в тщетной попытке согреться, Изуки словно очнулся и приглушенно простонал, держась за живот:

— Холодно… и в боку больно… Вот умру и буду тебя преследовать неотступной тенью! И бесконечно каламбурить!

У этого бесполезного идиота еще оставались силы шутить!

Хьюга сморгнул злые слезы и закутал его в свой шарф, содрогаясь от укусов морозного воздуха.

— Даже не вздумай, — строго приказал он, с трудом сглотнув. — Мы еще должны выиграть Зимний Кубок!

Думать было страшно. Мобильник Изуки разлетелся вдребезги при падении, а свой Хьюга не брал. И, если они пробудут здесь долго…

— Наше отсутствие скоро заметят и обязательно отправят кого-нибудь на поиски, — произнес Хьюга с уверенностью, которой на самом деле не чувствовал.

Подумал, забрал у Изуки свой шарф и вместо этого накинул ему на плечи свою куртку, так стуча зубами от холода, что едва не прикусил язык.

— Хорошо бы, — сонно пробормотал Изуки, жалко поскуливая от боли и трясясь всем телом. — Я не хочу превратиться в изульку…

Хьюге уже даже не требовалось напрягаться, чтобы понять, что это слово изначально было «сосулькой».

Если подумать, это вышел какой-то слишком беспомощно-нелепый каламбур для последнего в жизни.

Хьюга в итоге на несколько месяцев попал в больницу с тяжелейшим воспалением легких.

Когда до них ближе к утру добрался вертолет скорой помощи, Изуки уже был мертв: внутреннее кровоизлияние и гематома головного мозга.

* * *

Хаяма совершенно не помнил, как сел на обратный поезд. Перепутал вагоны, упал на не свое место, так что пришлось потом пересаживаться. Ноги и руки слушались плохо, будто он оказался в каком-то чужом теле, и дышать почему-то было тяжело.

Он все никак не мог поверить, что услышанное — правда.

Реальность слишком сильно расходилась с той картиной мира, которую он успел выстроить у себя в голове.

Но никогда прежде за всю свою жизнь — пусть и не такую уж пока длинную — он не опаздывал настолько бесповоротно и страшно. И теперь никак не мог до конца разобраться в собственных эмоциях и ощущениях. Было безумно обидно, до твердого и угловатого комка в горле, который никак не удавалось проглотить. А еще обидней становилось оттого, что ведь даже никому не объяснишь, насколько сильно он расстроился и почему… Но так досадно и больно было осознавать, что — не случилось. Прошло мимо. Словно он упустил предназначенный судьбой шанс — и непонятно, кого в этом винить и что теперь делать. Ничего никогда уже не получится так, как хотелось.

Хаяма сморгнул с ресниц что-то мокрое и только тогда с отстраненным удивлением понял, что крепко стискивает в пальцах блокнот, настолько, что побелели костяшки. Разжать хватку удалось лишь попытки с третьей. Он заметил, что каким-то образом случайно помял несколько страниц, тщательно их выпрямил и бережно погладил обложку, прося прощения.

Словно его подразнили — поманили, показали что-то очень классное и уникальное, только руку протяни… а потом жестоко отобрали, сказав, что он никогда не сможет это получить.

Умом Хаяма понимал, что рассуждает невероятно эгоистично и ему должно быть стыдно за себя, и страшно даже представить, каково это — когда умирает близкий друг… но мыслить логически не получалось и не хотелось. Слишком сильной была болезненная обида, чем-то темным засевшая глубоко внутри.

Хаяма ощущал непривычную опустошенность и усталость.

Так вот почему страничка в Фейсбуке не обновлялась два года — Хаяма сначала подумал, что хозяин просто потерял пароль и забыл про аккаунт… и вот почему все записи в блокноте были посвящены только периоду средней школы…

И как только он умудрился влюбиться в человека, которого больше нет?

Совершенно непонятно было, что делать теперь, и как же так, почему, зачем оно так получилось. Хотелось плакать от растерянности, навзрыд, задыхаясь и сжавшись в лубок, но Хаяма сдерживался, не желая показывать слабость безразличным посторонним людям.

Наверное, нужно продолжать прежнюю жизнь, но как-то совсем не хотелось.

* * *

Хьюга давно уже справедливо подозревал, что на самом деле ему не помещало бы записаться на прием к психиатру.

Он не знал точно, что это было — выверт его воспаленного сознания и манифестация чувства вины, фантом воспоминаний, воображаемый друг или реальный призрак. На самом деле, ему было все равно.

Именно из-за чувства вины он зарекся играть в баскетбол после средней школы. Если бы не чудовищно настойчивый Киеши, просто не способный услышать слово «нет», Хьюга бы больше никогда в жизни не взял в руки баскетбольный мяч.

Но потом однажды из сумки выпал блокнот Изуки, оставшийся в не разобранных вещах после проклятой поездки в горы, и раскрылся ровно на той странице, где говорилось про их обещание.

Уже к концу первого года старшей школы постоянно видеть Изуки рядом стало так привычно и естественно, что Хьюга перестал ощущать, насколько это неправильно. Будничная обыденность их разговоров, то, что внешне Изуки не остался пятнадцатилетним, а словно тоже продолжал расти и меняться, его бесконечные ненавистные каламбуры — все это заставляло забыть, что Изуки ненастоящий и что видеть его может только Хьюга. Он понимал, что со стороны их диалоги выглядели, как общение с самим собой, поэтому довольно быстро научился либо игнорировать Изуки на публике, либо отвечать ему вполголоса и отвернувшись от остальных. Жить так было привычно, и уже с трудом верилось, что может быть как-то иначе.

Иногда, ночами, не в силах заснуть, потому что ему наверняка снова приснился бы кошмар в горах, Хьюга задумывался над тем, что Изуки — только фрагмент его воображения, именно поэтому он такой, говорит такими словами, реагирует так… Не настоящий Изуки, а только представление Хьюги о нем.

Досадней всего было осознавать, что все идиотские каламбуры последние два года придумывал он сам.

Он был уверен, что Изуки исчезнет, пропадет в небытие после победы на Зимнем Кубке, но этого почему-то не произошло.

Как ни странно, Хьюге неплохо удавалось маскировать свою ненормальность, — во всяком случае, на его необычное поведение никто не обращал внимания. Рико была единственной, кто догадывался… может, потому, что в средней школе была знакома с ними обоими.

Свою догадливость она еще раз подтвердила в воскресенье, когда пришла к нему домой прямо с утра, очень внимательно посмотрела прямо куда-то в самую его суть серьезными карими глазами и сказала:

— Хьюга-кун, пора отпустить.

А потом решительно потащила его в храм, не слушая неуверенных возражений.

Изуки шагал рядом с ними, улыбчиво щурился и, дождавшись паузы в разговоре, с притворным вздохом объявил:

— В подобные моменты я жалею, что так и не устроил вам двоим свидание!

Сколько раз Хьюга, забывшись, ждал реакции Рико на какие-нибудь слова Изуки, а потом с опозданием повторял их сам…

Пожалуй, в этот раз ценный комментарий лучше будет проигнорировать.

В конце концов, он действительно давно вырос из того возраста, в котором бывают воображаемые друзья.

Нарядная толпа перед храмом воодушевленно гомонила, обмениваясь какими-то новостями. В холодном воздухе душно курились терпкие благовония, из одной беседки доносилось монотонное пение сутр. Черные ветки дерева возле входа потяжелели от бесконечных красных ленточек — Рико заставила Хьюгу тоже повязать одну, которую специально захватила из дома. Он даже не мог вспомнить, какой сегодня праздник, настолько рассеянными стали вдруг мысли, но в какой-то момент Рико взяла его за руку и потянула за собой во внутренний двор.

День был солнечным и светлым, как в начале весны, если бы не холод. Жизнь словно ненадолго встала на паузу — или просто в храме было свое собственное течение времени. Изуки неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу за левым плечом Хьюги и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

А потом начали бить в колокол — чисто, звонко, размеренно. Этот звук густо разлился вокруг, заглушив собой повседневный шум города. Все мысли окончательно упорхнули куда-то прочь стаей вспугнутых птиц, Хьюга весь превратился в слух и закрыл глаза, едва заметно вздрагивая при каждом ударе колотушки о крутобоко выгнутый бронзовый край.

Ровно сто восемь раз.

Когда все закончилось, Хьюга неуверенно оглянулся, но за левым плечом больше никого не было.

Они вышли на улицу, помедлили на крыльце, и Хьюга улыбнулся куда-то в небо, крепче сжав в ладони замерзшие пальцы Рико.

На душе впервые за два года стало легко и пусто.

* * *

— Я дома! — громко сообщил Хаяма, хлопая дверью и швыряя сумку куда-то в угол.

Квартира поприветствовала его бесстрастной тишиной.

Хаяма удивленно застыл на одной ноге, не успев стащить второй кроссовок, потом вспомнил, что родители и сестры на выходные уехали в гости к тетушке. Сам он отговорился тренировками, хотя в действительно просто хотел немного побыть в одиночестве. Совершенно нехарактерное и странное для него желание.

Он по-прежнему ощущал непривычную апатию, хотя после поездки в Токио прошла уже целая неделя.

Наконец разувшись, он прошел в ванную, умылся, едва не своротив полочку над раковиной, — в собственном доме последнее время почему-то стало тесно. В гостиной работал кондиционер, колыхая занавески. На столе стояла ваза с большим букетом белых хризантем, от их запаха, несильного, но водянисто-сладкого, чесался нос.

Хаяма устало зевнул, размышляя, на что бы потратить вечер — вроде он скачал еще на прошлой неделе пару исторических фильмов про гражданскую войну в Америке. Желудок требовательно заурчал, и Хаяма сначала завернул на кухню, сунул голову в холодильник и к немалому удовольствию обнаружил там свои любимые роллы с огурцом.

Он как раз дожевывал последний, когда ему вдруг померещился какой-то шорох в прихожей. Хаяма проглотил холодный рис, запил водой из-под крана и пошел проверять.

Входная дверь оказалась приоткрыта и слегка поскрипывала, хотя он вроде бы ее закрывал. Хаяма поежился от сквозняка, повернулся…

И застыл на пороге гостиной.

Потому что на диване сидел неизвестно откуда взявшийся смутно знакомый черноволосый подросток, на вид ровесник Хаямы. Кожа у него была совсем светлая-белая, а темные глаза словно состояли из одних зрачков.

Он задумчиво хмурился и неторопливо листал блокнот, который Хаяма совершенно точно спрятал перед уходом под подушку. Потом остановился на одном развороте, вчитавшись внимательней, поднял руку и рассеянно убрал за ухо длинную прядь, и стала заметна маленькая розовая родинка рядом с мочкой.

Хаяма сглотнул, качнулся на пятках, чувствуя себя как-то очень странно и предвкушающе-тревожно, и неуверенно позвал:

— Привет?

Он боялся моргнуть — вдруг исчезнет? Вдруг это только мерещится?

Снова пробрало холодом от сквозняка.

Гость замер на мгновение, потом аккуратно закрыл блокнот. Поднял на Хаяму взгляд, чуть улыбнулся и попросил:

— Закроешь за мной дверь?


End file.
